


Longeth After Thee

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：其他AU [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這個AU裡，帝王是半人半鹿～</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　那一天，山雨欲來，風捲殘雲。

　　有著犀利的紅色瞳孔的男人忽然睜開了眼睛。

　　雨水打在他的頰上，唯一的一滴，當男人從草地裡坐起來時，儘管天際烏雲密布，卻不見雨絲。他抹去了頰上的水珠，帶著一種無可名狀的昏聵站了起來。

　　他的身上穿著幾乎無法蔽體的袍子，而裸露出來的肌膚則以烏青如墨汁般的顏料勾劃出複雜的刺青，像是宗教圖騰般讓人望而生畏的刺青。

　　男人伸出兩隻手，將手腕攤在眼前。這些刺青從指節開始如藤蔓抱樹般的延伸向軀幹，再沿著軀幹漫向身體各部。刺青的圖案彷彿能夠被吟唱傳頌，男人的腦海因此浮現某些字彙。但當他想要專心將這些字彙凝聚於舌尖的那一刻，所有的字彙就猶如漣漪般散開消失。

　　他閉上雙眼，感受著世界。風的呢喃，雲的流動，大氣中水的凝結，土壤中能夠被推使的勁力。

　　樹葉沙沙作響，男人能夠那麼準確的感覺到，他右手臂延伸過去的一段距離之外，全森林最為美麗的生物正在加速靠近。

　　他能聞到那清新的香味，那生靈活現的快樂，和那得天獨厚的完美。他睜開眼睛，樺樹林的邊緣忽然竄出優雅無比的鹿的身影。修長敏捷的鹿蹄輕輕一踏，越過高聳的羊背石，落在一片杉林之下。而在那雄赳赳、氣昂昂的獸類軀幹上，是屬於人類的上半身與人類男性的面孔。黑色富有光澤的短髮貼著驕傲得意的笑臉，修長的脖子旁邊裝飾著潔白的鴿羽，厚實的胸膛以柔嫩的輕皮甲覆蓋，半獸半人的頎長雙手拉著飽滿的弓與箭。他的尖耳朵在臉頰旁邊動呀動的，似乎聽到了這不比尋常的動靜，轉過臉龐，看見草地上的一個人。

　　在那瞬間，半人半鹿的生物無疑嚇了好大一跳，全身激動得往森林裡退卻。但又像是被一條隱形的線給牽引，飽受驚嚇的目光直直盯著那對紅色眼睛不放，然後便無法再更後退，一步也沒有辦法。

　　而全身由刺青所覆蓋的這草地上唯一的人類，也就用著一種自己也無法理解的理所當然，一步一步走向神奇的半人半鹿。

　　

　　男人走到半獸面前，伸起一掌觸碰半獸的臉頰。那半獸就像是被奪去神智，呼吸因著男人的接近越趨急促。當男人的掌溫確實覆蓋在半獸的臉頰上，半獸嗚噎了一聲，幾乎停止吸吐。他完全懾服於本能的閉上雙眼，如同嗷嗷待哺的小鹿那樣情不自禁的將整個上半身湊近人類。

　　「你叫什麼名字？」

　　男人發問，聲音打在半獸的鼓膜上音如弘鐘，但又溫醇得讓人沉醉。

　　半獸的嘴唇喃動，不可思議的答覆了男人的問題。

　　「你好美……我見過的最美麗的生物。」

　　當男人這樣稱讚時，半獸全身毛髮都敏感的豎了起來，為了這句稱讚激動得不知所以。男人的手掌從半獸的臉頰撫摸到半獸的後頸，搔著他頸後毫毛，搔著柔嫩的皮膚。半獸發出舒服的呼嚕聲，然後男人改用大拇指按摩他的太陽穴，手掌梳入他烏黑的髮絲之間，用舒服的力道按壓著半獸的頭皮。

　　半獸閉著眼睛，滿足的發出表達喜歡的黏膩的聲音。就算永遠保持這個姿勢也沒關係，永遠這樣就可以了。他整個人貼在男人的胸膛前，說不出的像是上癮般的喜歡。

　　不要分開，不可以分開。

　　

　　大地那一聲忽如的震盪，卻立刻將半獸從安逸到忘乎所以的狀態裡驚醒。就像所有的鹿群，充滿警覺的半獸馬上離開男人的胸膛，他的鼻子聞到硝煙的氣息，聞到火的味道，聞到毀滅與死亡的烽燹。

　　「等等！」

　　男人喊了一聲，這聲音讓半獸腳步停了停，一種無法解釋的只想回頭的衝動拉住半獸的所有思考。但是森林深處的衝天濃煙很快又把半獸的注意力給吸引過去，他回頭看了人類一眼，沒有理會人類的叫喚，抓著那把弓，揹著那袋箭，美麗的半獸一個輕盈的高躍而起，向著森林深處疾速進發。

　　

　　男人動了腳步，他胯下的大地裂了條縫，男人抬起頭，密布的烏雲滴下一滴水珠，這次打在他的鼻尖。

　　他的雙眼充滿著怒火，一種不明所以的憤怒纏據他的胸懷，有什麼被奪走了，有什麼理所當然屬於他的事物被鳩佔鵲巢的奪走了。第二滴水珠打在他眉心，第三滴則滴進了他狠戾的右邊紅色的眼珠上。

　　他沒有眨眼，毫不遲疑的仰望著天上的烏雲，那盤據著雷電的烏雲，他能聽見其中轟隆作響。

　　忽然之間，雷雨降下，一道又一道閃電劃破天際，男人清楚感覺自己的肩膀正因這場雷而微微發抖。

　　那不是害怕，卻是某種無法抵禦的宿命，那雷裡有著他的命定。他依然睜著血色的紅眼睛瞪著天上，死腦筋又不肯認輸的倔強著。直到他重新聽見森林深處的沙沙聲，在傾盆大雨所帶來的寒冷當中，唯一一抹溫暖正朝自己邁進。

　　男人終於，眼珠微動，聽見同樣的輕盈穿透林間，那半獸的身影躍向草地，奔向他，將他發顫著的肩膀緊緊抱住。

　　半獸哭了起來，摀著他的雙耳將他隔絕在雷聲轟隆之外。男人的心因著這說不清原因的舉動莫名柔軟，血色的瞳孔不再銳利，反而柔和的望向半獸的臉孔。

　　一種無論是他、或者半獸，都無法釐清的情緒，促使男人托起半獸的下巴，在豪雨當中，強取豪奪的將半獸的吻給狠狠奪走。

　　男人的舌頭滑過半獸的牙齦，每一顆牙齒，頷部與舌尖，用著打轉與吸吮的方式，將半獸口腔裡每一個部分都掠奪過。半獸被吻得上氣不接下氣，口水狼狽得溢出嘴角，因缺氧而幾乎窒息。直到他四肢發軟得站不住時，男人的舌頭才放開半獸，但依然用充滿刺青的強健胳膊扣著半獸的腰。

　　「你哭什麼？」

　　半獸依然哭泣，眼淚停不下來。各種複雜矛盾又讓人恐懼的想法亂糟糟的徘徊在腦海裡，沒有一種抓得住想法。但是必須回答問題──半獸服膺於本能的毫無妥協的思考，必須回答──但沒有答案──於是半獸哭得更急更厲害，直到他自暴自棄的找出最讓他害怕的一個哭泣的理由。

　　

　　「山神的廟宇發怒了──」

　　

　　天上的雷竟又大響了一陣。


	2. Chapter 2

　　在人類的村莊裡，他第一次知道他們怎麼稱呼那種生物：山神的傑作、或者山神的恩典。人們傳頌半鹿半人的種族是山神所創造出來的完美，是這一帶山裡最優美又最靈活的種族。這座山野的山神是個法力強大的地祇，除了每個百年閏月的各族獻祭之外，從沒有多餘要求，卻總是回饋這片山野豐饒的雨水與風調雨順。

　　而今年正是那百年閏月，半人半鹿的種族之王子就是山神的祭品。

　　這祭品，既不需流血也不作殺生，卻必須全身心完整奉獻給山神。這意味著不婚不娶不信不拜，就只能注視著，唯一的山神一個人。

　　

　　但這般由神所有的百年祭品，此時卻伏趴在一名人類的胸膛前，像孩子一樣依戀著人類的肌膚。男人枕在柔軟的斜坡的乾草上，一手撥弄著半獸的頭髮，另一手擁抱著他的腰，有一搭沒一搭梳理著他的毫毛。

　　他們就這樣躺在一起有好幾個時辰，之中沒有一者開口說話，卻又好像充分理解對方的心靈，從沉靜中感受各種能夠共鳴的美好的情緒。有信任，滿足，歡喜，溫暖，體貼，甚至是奉獻，半獸偶爾發出幾聲呼嚕，蹭著男人，而男人充滿愛意的一遍一遍撫摸著半獸。

　　旁邊是取暖用的火叢，而洞窟之外是從沒停止過的雷雨。不知道是出於哪種心情，半獸一點也不希望人類走進那場雷雨，他不想要男人在哪怕最沒有殺傷可能的情況裡，走進那場雷雨。

　　鹿的鳴叫嗚嗚著，而男人似乎理所當然的聽明白，便在半獸的額面上親了口。半獸抬起頭，用小鹿般無辜的眼睛凝視著男人，於是男人低下腦袋，又在半獸的唇邊掠奪一個很長很長的吻。

　　就算是山神也不能任意奪走他的小鹿。男人心底想著，在最柔軟的心田深處有著最不能妥協的底線。

　　那是他們溺在一起度過的第十二個晚上。在森林的另一邊，遠離半獸的族人們的聚落。

　　男人的手掌卸下半獸的胸甲，撫摸著半獸的乳首。而半獸在那害臊又捨不得躲避的矛盾的心情拉扯之下，奇癢難耐的扭動著身體，吻著男人的脖子。

　　雷雨轟隆直落，男人哄睡了半獸，一個人從乾草堆旁站起，來到洞口，望著一道又一道打向天際的悶雷。

　　說不出的某種鬱悶始終籠罩著他，從雷雨降臨的那天至今未解。他修長的淺灰色眉毛重重擰起，男人將一隻手掌擱在岩壁上，赭褐色的石壁有著輕微的震顫，幾粒細碎的石子因而崩解滾落。

　　男人視線依然放在穴外的雷雲深處，明瞭的閱讀那股強烈迫害的惡意。為了捍衛他的所有權，也為了捍衛尊嚴。男人回頭凝視熟睡的半獸一眼，然後在自己也無法說清道明的情況下，轉身走入雷雨。

　　

　　洞窟入口乾燥的地面本來留著最後一步腳印，但很快就被逐漸漫進的雨水給洗去。

　　半人半鹿靠著溫暖的乾草堆，瑩瑩火光讓他長長的睫毛影子在臉上搖曳，他睡得那麼熟，睡得那麼安詳。他是山神最寵愛的傑作，這百年被欽點的唯一一位祭品。


	3. Chapter 3

　　半獸在森林各處失魂落魄的尋找著，卻完全無法得到線索。雷雨從來沒有停止哪怕是一刻，而無論待在森林的哪個地方，也不可能找到一吋乾燥的土壤。

　　他不見了，就這麼消失得一乾二淨，無論是溫暖的氣味還是醇潤的聲音都聞不到聽不到也感覺不到，這場大雨完全阻隔半獸尋找那名人類的可能性。

　　小鹿絕望又難過的鳴叫在雨聲當中幽遠隱微，沒有人能夠聽見，沒有人能夠發現。半人半獸在森林裡艱困的一步步移動，躍上最高處，在那裡站了一天，直到第二天凌晨，半人半獸拖著飽受風寒的身體，走入人類的村莊。

　　「他在哪裡？」

　　半獸怯怯的詢問第一個看見他的農人，但是沒有人聽明白他的語言，他的狼狽與虛弱震驚了整村莊的人類，直到他的族人傾巢而出親自來人類的村莊將他帶回森林。

　　「他在哪裡？」

　　半獸又怯怯的問，從覆蓋在他身上的諸多保暖草蓆當中探出頭，要哭未哭的求助著。沒有人知道半獸在詢問誰，也沒有人開口回答他的問題。而當巫醫撥開半獸的皮甲，想要好好治療高燒不退的疾病時，長老們都震驚的望著半獸赤裸肌膚上的斑斑吻痕。

　　

　　一族之長從未有過如此滔天憤怒，半獸被嚴密監禁在最深處的洞穴，除了水和藥品一概不聞不問。族長帶著一夥長老趕赴山之心，山神的廟宇，這從未有過的傾盆雷雨簡直像是山神百年以來最嚴厲的震怒。

　　「他在哪裡？」

　　幽幽的深穴裡處，小鹿嗚嗚詢問，無論那人去到哪裡，他都應該要趕到身邊，追隨其側，與之齊驅。而且正因為這場雨，這場未竟雷雨，他更應該趕到男人身邊，摀住男人的雙耳。小鹿吃力的驅使兩隻前腿站立，卻顫抖著再度倒下。洞穴裡好冷，地面好冰，而他全身好燙，身體好痛。

　　「他在哪裡？」

　　就像命懸一線，聲音已細如蚊蚋。

　　直到此時，小鹿才聽到，從洞穴入口傳來的，一步一步接近的腳步。

　　

　　充滿潮濕，但充滿吸引力，半獸深深吸了口氣，知道他回來了。

　　半獸的身體發燙，但這一回和高燒的熱燙不同，他開始喘氣，他的後腿之間開始濕潤，他感覺股間開始分泌黏滑的體液。

　　他張開腿，下半身開始發生變化。


	4. Chapter 4

　　族中長老帶著他們所以為的神諭，匆匆趕回他們部族的棲息地時，才發現囚禁祭品的洞穴附近竟飄散著連雷雨也掩藏不住的濃厚血腥味。

　　他們吃驚的一層層往深穴裡尋找，發現負責看守的守衛們沒有人還能平安待在崗位上。當他們深入到囚禁半獸的那個隱蔽的最深處，竟然聽見穴窟裡傳來一聲又一聲綿密的呻吟。

　　「嗯──呀……啊、啊──」

　　全身爬滿刺青的男人雙眼因血脈賁張而紅得比血更嚇人，半獸則因完全的發情，下半身轉為人類的軀體。這樣的型態轉變讓交合進行得無比順利，只見半獸一雙修長的雙腿扣著男人的腰，被男人壓在身下進出。半獸忘情的叫喊，擁抱著男人的背部，渾身通紅，難過的嬌喘換氣。他的體液分泌得很多，以至於交合動作未能引起任何不適，甚至是輕而易舉的就讓男人長驅直入。男人過程中不停變換抽插速度、力道、與角度，他的下身硬挺而腫大，深埋在半獸體內，讓半獸在這巨大無比且從未體驗過的快感中，第一次享受高潮的累積。當高潮總算來到臨界點，半獸「嗚」了一聲，腦子裡只剩下一片空白。

　　他高潮不斷，忘情的緊緊抱著男人，再也不放開的親吻男人。男人射精的過程非常漫長，他能夠感覺溫熱的液體不斷注入他體內，他的身體因為這股暖流而發軟、發熱，將精液都完全接納在深處。他滿足的嗚嗚了幾聲，就像完成某種使命，圓滿了自己的生命，那些體內的證據，體內的孕育，將會是他與這男人之間最強而有力的連結。

　　他們情動的這當下，似乎完全沒有注意到周遭變化。直到男人從半獸體內抽出屬於自己的部分，而那些白濁、並且異常大量的體液，終於有些順著半獸的後穴流出時，半獸還受到發情氣味影響，全身軟綿綿的開著腿，親吻人類的肌膚。但是剎刻之間，十幾枝族中引以為傲的毒飛箭，便一枝枝的被準確送入男人後背，招招致命。半獸才恍然醒悟般的大叫，不可置信的理解過來眼前正發生什麼事情。

　　劇痛中，男人掙扎而起，但又馬上跌回地面。族中勇士一躍而出，鹿蹄重重踏過男人背後，將箭簇入得更深，致使男人疼痛異常的無法翻身。半獸同樣也被其他勇士抓住，雖然他並不應該輕易被制伏，但還在發情狀態裡的半獸失去了雄鹿的敏捷，並且因為接納種子的身體的柔軟度，以及對於新生命本能的保護欲，而讓他一時就這樣屈服於暴力之下。

　　男人痛苦的與侵入身體的劇毒對抗，無論軀體還是四肢都劇烈的抽搐著。三名勇士緊緊捆住男人，將他拖出洞穴。半獸很快也被以同樣的處置對待，穴外的大雨未曾停歇，他們在雷聲轟動與一片潮濕當中，就這麼被大隊人馬拉拔向山之裡處。

　　

　　曾經的最優美的山中湖泊，在雷雨之中也顯得悽慘鬼愴。湖中央的山神之廟宇此時只剩亂石崩雲，以及一地焦灼。半人半鹿的族人將渾身淌著黑血的男人拉上輕舟，一路拉到山神廟宇的台階前，然後就像棄物一般把他給丟在崩塌的廟柱之前。就好像等待著什麼樣的必然後果，輕舟退回岸邊，卻沒人急著離開，所有的族人圍繞在湖之彼岸，長老親自揪住一族之祭品，在他耳邊告誡：「你該瞧瞧，這就是得罪山神的下場。」

　　「不、不是他──」

　　半獸歇斯底里的出聲制止，想要掙脫束縛趕到男人身邊，卻被族長以長棍重重打碎膝蓋、丟在地上。從天幕後的烏雲深處，打下一道又一道響雷，毫無遺落的抽在命懸一線的男人的身體上。半獸眼睜睜看著男人的身軀隨著每一次雷響抽動，即使是隔著一座湖泊的距離，半獸都能感覺男人身上每一瞬間的疼痛，血管裡的血液沸騰燃燒，肌肉溶解。不應該是這樣、他必須馬上趕到男人旁邊──這場雷不是應當的、不應該降臨在男人身上，而這一切都是不公義的，通通都出了錯。

　　

　　雷響暫歇，男人尚留一氣，只能在石階上掙扎，血紅色的瞳孔自始至終恫睜著、望著半獸的方向，而長老們為了平息山神之怒，也從未心存僥倖。

　　在岸的彼端，他們按住被層層捆綁的半獸。他們取來最銳利的石刀。他們將半獸的四肢固定。他們聽到男人從石階那頭發出的低沉且帶阻止意味的吼聲，但他們也感覺到豪雨之中所透露出來迫不及待的鼓勵。

　　那把石刀先割開半獸左手腕上的動脈，然後是右手腕。每割一刀，男人的怒吼就會更絕望也更地獄。而半獸從一開始因疼痛引起的嘶叫，直到他們割到肱動脈時，已經失去掙扎的力氣但且任憑處置。最後，在不斷向著這個方向、企圖爬過來的男人面前，長老們將石刀對著半獸的頸動脈，刺穿，半獸全身的血液被放了出來。

　　男人的低吼越來越深沉，回音越來越大，直到整座山頭都跟著回音振動。那岸的男人所流出的黑血，與這岸半獸所流出的鮮豔的血，像是受到牽引一般同時朝湖泊流去，並在湖面中央匯聚融合。男人的吼叫不再像是人類所能發出的聲音，而彷彿是地鳴、是山動、是天吼，雷雨忽然停了一下，閃動幾秒，然後又繼續下著，卻像不斷對抗某種意念般忽弱忽強。男人身上的刺青也開始流動，每一個圖騰與文字隨著黑血一塊流淌入湖裡，向著湖心深處邁進，湖面出現漩渦，浩浩水勢翻騰扭轉。男人的雙瞳紅得不再像人類，身體長出各種野獸的身形，從他身下，從他觸碰到的每一寸土壤，一陣前所未有的劇烈地動開始了。從他的方向朝著四面八方，地面張開蛛網般的巨縫，眼目所及的湖水都沸騰起來，將岸邊的族群震懾得無人能挺直而立。

　　

　　於是男人從台階當中起身，帶著一身的傷痕與傷害，想起了自己是誰。他肌膚上的刺青彷彿被湖水溶解，一點一點的消失，從他腳邊爭相怒放出欣欣向榮的繁花綠葉，整座山林的樹葉都沙沙作響，狂風到他身邊便忽然噤語，他的手掌一收，山頭便動了一下。

　　他順著沸騰著、卻向兩邊開道的湖水走向彼岸，走向虛弱的幾乎流光了鮮血的半獸。

　　半獸嗚嗚嗚的從破碎的喉嚨裡呼喚著，也明白了男人是誰。

　　男人抱起半獸，那瞬間，半獸的身體發出點點螢光。在男人的擁抱裡，半獸緩緩變成一頭小鹿的身形以維持虛弱的體力。

　　乳褐色的小鹿勉強自己抬起長長的脖子，用牠的吻部蹭在男人鼻前，男人心疼的把小鹿按進自己胸懷裡，大量的草木能量聚集向男人，而男人溫暖著小鹿。

　　

　　他抬頭看看天上，雷雨的勢力已完全無法抵擋他的全盛。雨聲淅瀝、淅瀝的更像求饒，轟動的雷聲也不知所蹤。

　　鳩佔鵲巢的不速之雷。

　　

　　「我百年的祭品。」

　　男人閉上雙眼。

　　「一心一意，只屬於我的，百年的祭品。」

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　美麗的鹿形慵慵懶懶的倚靠在佈滿植被與花朵的傾斜矮石上，在午後時光享受高處暖洋洋的大片陽光。半獸舒服的發出了呼嚕呼嚕的聲音，尖尖的耳朵在頭髮後面隨著微風打顫，仔細凝聽空氣裡哪怕是最微毫的一點響動。

　　從很遠的地方，被他捕捉到了腳步踩踏過石階的聲音，半獸立刻撐起身體，睜開眼睛。在他與山神的殿堂裡，這座山的主人回到他身邊了。他輕巧的跳到地面上，活潑歡快的朝那個方向靠近，每走一步，攀爬在四周矮牆上的葡萄與藤蔓便變化著莖葉隨他移動，看顧著他就怕他一時絆倒自己。明明已經成年了，又不是嗷嗷待哺的小鹿，但自從他被帶回這座殿堂，周遭的生命都無微不至的照顧著他。而山神自然是給予他最多眷顧與祝福的一位──他那優雅的角蹄踏過的石縫，小草都欣欣向榮，花朵散發出香氣，隨著他的步伐發出生意盎然的金色微光。一隻白鴿飛了過來，將他脖子上繫著的緞帶給啣到正面，他道了聲謝，當他來到殿堂的入口，便見到他的主人迎面將他抱個滿懷。

　　

　　「今天都做些什麼？」

　　這座山的主人回到山之宮殿，可以感覺萬物是那麼有朝氣而井然有序。山神親吻他的嘴唇與臉頰，在他身上嗅聞各種莓果清新的甜香。半獸將臉龐埋進山神的肩窩，一邊撒嬌，一邊磨蹭，依戀著溫暖的體溫的同時，也將山神獨有的，整座山林的幽遠，都給沾染到自己身上。

　　山神寬大的掌心梳開他的頭髮，撫摸他敏感的尖耳朵。半獸發出幾聲鼻音，舔了舔山神的手，然後才牽著山神，靈活的往剛才自己休息的矮石回去。在矮石底下，他用乾枝堆了一座小窩，半獸輕輕翻起幾片枯葉，讓山神看見小窩裡頭沉沉睡著的軟軟的小東西。

　　那是一窩小鹿般的生命，其中一個因為半獸的撥動而敏感地睜開眼睛，因而有幸見到他的父母。只見小小的東西笨拙的揉著眼皮，發出不成語句的牙牙。山神對這小東西伸出手，將他從窩裡抱起，小東西呼吸著，感受著陽光，輕輕吮著山神的指頭，身體泛起微光。當山神放手時，嬌小的生命其身軀半化成光，像魚一樣的游到半獸身邊，纏繞著半獸的脖子不放。那團光在停止的時候有了水波般的漣漪，然後再從光裡重新現出犢鹿的身形。半獸於是抱住了他與祂的孩子。

　　

　　半獸聽到風起，微風中響徹身邊人所給予的誓言。

　　──你與你的孩子將成為此山之主，直至末日，與我平起平坐。

　　

　　直到此時，半獸才想起了一首歌，一首悠遠古老的歌。屬於靈魂深處千年不忘的，永世的記性裡的歌詞。

　　在森林深處，當暴雨降臨，當他還是牠，當小鹿渾身是傷的淌著不可能痊癒的鮮血。唯一只有厚實的胸膛擁抱著牠給牠溫暖，將牠髒汙的毛皮包裹在沉痛的安慰裡，在牠逐漸流逝的生命中，在牠永遠的睡著之前，讓牠記住了那首低低哼吟且充滿誓言的安眠曲。

　　關於等待十個百年，就能聚首並不再分離的誓詞般的安眠曲。

　　

　　於是當他再出生的時候，他便知道他將是山神的第十個祭品。

　　也是最後的祭品，山神不朽的祭品。

 

　　【全篇完】


End file.
